O wcielonych z dali i przestworzy
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: "Tak oto za sprawą Valarów i w zgodzie z Pieśnią Majarowie ci przybrali ziemskie szaty i zstąpili na Ardę, a część z nich zamieszkała Śródziemie. Długo nie wiedzieli wszystkiego Eldarowie".


**A/N:** Ced miał życzenie na nowy tekst i mnie zasypał promptami ;) Miał być Gwaihir (albo ogólnie któryś orzeł), ale Ced jeszcze poprosił o dołożenie tego: „wezwanie Manwego, scena z życia orła". I jeszcze chciał dodatkowo orły w jednej z koncepcji Tolkiena, którą już gdzie indziej poruszyłam (no, zahaczyłam lekko). Po tych hasłach od razu nasunął mi się Silmarillion (skorzystałam też z HoME i eseju Tolkiena pt. Ósanwe-kenta), więc do niego napisane, chociaż są wzmianki, które można znaleźć w Hobbicie i Władcy Pierścieni. Żeby nie spoilerować za bardzo, wyjaśnienia daję na sam koniec. Opisowo-streszczeniowe, bo się chciałam wpasować w styl fragmentów Valaquenty i Ainulindalë. Plus chęć małej odmiany (patrząc na fiki o Oromem, gdzie jakieś tam scenki i fabuła/akcja są) ;).

Miłej lektury :)

* * *

Na początku Świata, zanim się zrodziły Dzieci i zwierzęta i wzrosły rośliny, zanim wszystko powstało w Wielkiej Muzyce, dał Ilúvatar życie duchom. Nazwano je wszystkie Ainurami, Istotami Świętymi. Były wśród nich duchy najpotężniejsze, Valarowie – ich Eru uczynił swoimi dłońmi. Pozostałe, mniej od nich mocarne, choć wciąż pełne majestatu i wielkiej siły to ci, którzy mieli służyć Valarom i Światu, a przez to samemu Ilúvatarowi, lecz tak naprawdę czynili to z własnej woli, szlachetni w swej służbie i dalecy od bycia niewolnikami. Ich poznano jako Majarów. Wielu spośród nich przypomina dostojnych Valarów i zdaje się niekiedy swą mocą do nich zbliżać. Takim jest Eönwë, takim jest Olórin zwany Mithrandirem, takimi są Arien, Ilmarë, Melian i wielu jeszcze innych; po stronie zła zaś takim był Sauron. Są też pomniejsi Majarowie, słabsi potęgą, atoli tak samo umiłowani przez Eru.

Lecz pomniejsi nie znaczy mniej istotni – niektórym z nich bowiem, w naturze bliskim mającym się zbudzić Dzieciom, ale większym od nich w mądrości, powierzył Ilúvatar szczególną rolę. Oni byli tymi, co strzec mieli krain Dzieci przed złem, także przed tym rodzącym się czasem w dobrych sercach i byli też tymi, którzy się zgodzili dopomóc innym wysłannikom. Tymi, którym ciała na dłużej zostały pisane, dłużej nawet niż Melian i Istarim. Wcieleni, myślą, a później sercem przywiązali się do cielesnych powłok i tak oto połączyli się ściśle z losem Ardy (jedni na lata długie, inni na zawsze), lecz nie czuli tego tak jak czuła Melian, choć także mogli mieć potomstwo, bo tylko ona związała się z jednym z Dzieci i dla niego przyjęła okowy. Oni zaś uczynili to na prośbę Eru i wedle własnych pragnień obudzonych na samym początku Świata; widział bowiem Ilúvatar, jak zapragnęli się wyrwać, gdy ich z wielkiej dali, która jest Jego siedzibą, dosięgły myśli Yavanny i Manwego. Zgodził się więc Najwyższy, by myśli te zmieniły się w wezwanie. Tak oto za sprawą Valarów i w zgodzie z Pieśnią Majarowie ci przybrali ziemskie szaty i zstąpili na Ardę, a część z nich zamieszkała Śródziemie. Długo nie wiedzieli wszystkiego Eldarowie.

Zanim Yavanna przywołała z dali tych, którzy stać się mieli Pasterzami Drzew, a których później w Śródziemiu zwano, za władcami koni, entami, jeszcze przed przebudzeniem Dzieci Manwë, w zgodzie z zamysłem Eru, wezwał z dali bliskie mu duchy. I spłynęły do niego z przestworzy, z najdalszych niebios, spod tronu Ilúvatara. A gdy tak zmierzały ku niemu, na całej Ardzie rozbrzmiał ich śpiew. I zamieszkały owe duchy w ciałach, które same sobie wybrały i cieszył się Manwë, widząc ich pod postacią śmigłych ptaków, kochanych przez niego, odkąd je kiedyś ujrzał w Wizji. A najbardziej umiłował orły, królów powietrza o spojrzeniu, które wszystko przenika; i właśnie spośród orłów wybrał Manwë strażników Ardy i to one były oczami Valara w odległej wschodniej krainie. Zwie się je Orłami Manwego, Orłami Władców Zachodu albo Wielkimi Orłami.

* * *

Na Świecie pierwszy z nich był Thorondor – pierwszy się zrodził, z myśli Ilúvatara, i największą potęgę w nim widziano; dlatego to jego Súlimo wybrał później na wodza. Nie wiedzą Eldarowie wiele o narodzinach Thorondora, sam Manwë nie opowiedział im wszystkiego ze swojej Wizji, lecz to, co zdołali już poznać, poruszyło ich serca i napełniło wieloma z uczuć.

Albowiem było tak, że Eru poznał pragnienie Manwego, nim tamten sam je u siebie odkrył i uradował się wielce Najwyższy, widząc, że jest ono zgodne z Jego zamysłem. Zgromadził przeto wokół swego tronu duchy, które odpowiadały pragnieniom Valara i czekał. A one czekały wraz z Ilúvatarem, nie wiedząc na co; rzekł im tylko, że mają słuchać, więc słuchały. I w końcu dotarł do nich głos Súlima i pojęły, że to jego oczekiwały. Wówczas myśl Manwego połączyła się z myślą Eru i stworzył Ilúvatar obraz, który wkrótce miał się stać.

I czas nadszedł, bo oto głos Manwego przybrał na sile i duchy nie mogły się oprzeć jego wezwaniu. A gdy Eru ujrzał w tym miłość, z harmonii, jaka łączyła Jego myśl z myślą Manwego, utworzył chaos i zakrzyknął: „Wzlećcie! I mknijcie ku Manwemu!". Utonęła wówczas Arda w pomieszanych dźwiękach i blasku do ognia podobnym, co złotym płomieniem spływał z siedziby Eru, przecinał niebiosa i zatrzymywał się u stóp Súlima. W ogień ten rzuciły się duchy, a on ich nie spalił, tylko wskazał drogę. To na tej ścieżce płomienistej każdy z nich wybrał dla siebie fánę i w nią się przyoblekł. Wszyscy Majarowie przybrali szaty ptaków i takimi ich ujrzał Manwë, gdy sfrunęli z niebios pod jego stopy i takimi zawsze ich widziano (orłami, jastrzębiami, sokołami…), odkąd na Ardzie zrodziły się Dzieci.

Thorondor jako pierwszy przyjął szatę orła i pierwszy spłynął z niebios. Nie miał żaden z jego braci fány równie wspaniałej, pełnej majestatu i nie miał żaden tak wielkiej postaci ani skrzydeł tak szeroko rozpiętych na niebie. W nim to się zawarła chwała Valinoru i Śródziemia z Dawnych Dni i w nim przetrwała majarska moc. Jego wzywali na pomoc ci, których dziś wspominają legendy. On bowiem, Thorondor, ukazywał się na nieboskłonie w chwilach, co się innym jawiły ostatnimi, jego to wzniosły okrzyk niósł się echem po Ardzie i jego szpony unosiły bohaterów, pokonały paszcze smoków, a Morgothowi ból zadały okrutny – do dziś pamięta Morgoth władcę orłów i do dziś szrama głęboka zdobi jego oblicze; zdobi, bo tylko ona jest w nim szlachetna.

Jeden się zrodził Thorondor dla Ardy, jedyny był dla Manwego i nie miał władca orłów domu milszego od szczytu Taniquetilu. Tam zawsze powracał, kocha bowiem Thorondor Manwego tak jak Manwë kocha Thorondora, i tam szczęśliwy w końcu powrócił na zawsze, zostawiwszy wschodnim ziemiom swoich potomków.

Taki był i wciąż jest Thorondor, Król Orłów, którego na Ardzie zwą wielkim.

* * *

Spośród wszystkich potomków Thorondora to Gwaihir jest tym, o którym najwięcej mówią Eldarowie i inne istoty.

Nie był on wśród pierwszych ani ostatnich, którzy płomienną drogą podążyli do Manwego, nie zrodził się bowiem z myśli Ilúvatara na początku Świata, lecz jak bracia, w tym najmilsi: Landroval i Meneldor, zrodził się z ojca i matki – Majarów przywiązanych do orlich szat i nie przyjął pięknej fány wśród dźwięków wypełniających Ardę, ale w ciele już przyszedł na świat, z błogosławieństwem Eru. Czy w gnieździe na wysokim Taniquetilu czy w gnieździe wśród mglistych gór Śródziemia – nie wiedzą Eldarowie, bo im Gwaihir tego nie zdradził (choć sądzą niektórzy, że własna pamięć go zwodzi przez wrodzone okowy).

Nie ma Gwaihir skrzydeł Thorondora i mniejszy jest od niego, lecz kto widział ich obu, ten wie, że Gwaihir wcale nie mniej dostojeństwa nosi od wielkiego przodka, w powietrzu zaś nikt się z Gwaihirem, Panem Wiatru, równać nie może. Prędszy bowiem jest niż wiatr, a w skrzydłach jego potężna drzemie siła, choć mniej mocy majarskiej ma w sobie niż pierwsi przodkowie. Jego także wzywają na Ardzie i radość z nadzieją ożywają w tych, których chwile miały zostać policzone. Wspaniały jest wzrok Pana Wiatru, bystry jego umysł i drżą wrogowie, a nawet przyjaciele, gdy głos Gwaihira rozdziera przestworza, a wysoki, ostry niczym świst i pisk dźwięk wdziera się do uszu. Lecz miłują przyjaciele ten okrzyk, do innych orlich niepodobny, bo dźwięczy w nim nadzieja i żar, co zagrzewa do walki. I mile ostry jest ten krzyk – jak palące słońce ścinające mróz zimy.

Gwaihir, jako i Thorondor, unosił bohaterów i słuchał próśb tych, którzy pamiętają Valinor. Ale pomoc Gwaihir pragnie nieść także bez wezwania i bez polecenia Manwego. Mniej jest bowiem do niego przywiązany niż wielki przodek, atoli kocha Valara i Valar kocha jego. Wie dobrze Súlimo, że Gwaihir bywa nieposłuszny z powodu miłości, jaką darzy Endor, więc się na niego nie gniewa i nie ma czego wybaczać, tylko często go przyzywa z tęsknoty, zapominając, że każde żywe stworzenie dostało od Eru wolną wolę.

Nie jest Gwaihir pierwszy pośród wszystkich Wielkich Orłów, lecz zwą go pierwszym wśród orłów pozostałych w Śródziemiu i królem wszystkich tamtejszych ptaków. Jednak on tylko przyjął koronę, nigdy zaś nie czuł się pierwszy.

Kocha swoich braci Gwaihir i kocha szczyty Gór Mglistych oraz każdą ziemię wschodniej krainy, bardziej niż Valinor. I wie, że jest potrzebny, choć inaczej mu mówi Manwë, wzywając na Taniquetil. Lecz Gwaihir nie słucha już głosu Súlima, tylko nasłuchuje każdego dnia, czy go nie wzywają śródziemskie istoty. I nie wróci do Valinoru, nie na zawsze i nie przed Ardą Uzdrowioną.

Taki jest Gwaihir, Pan Wiatru, którego w Endorze wielu zwie największym.

* * *

 **A/N:** Scena przyjmowania orlich ciał inspirowana jest obrazem The Birth of Eagles autorstwa Franka Meyera (gusti-boucher na dA): gusti-boucher . deviantart art/ The-Birth-of-Eagles- 72794674 :)

Pomysł z Orłami Manwego (i nie tylko, bo Huan, entowie – co najmniej oni, wszak mamy jeszcze Nahara i innych) jako Majarami to pomysł samego Tolkiena. Co mnie kiedyś mile zaskoczyło, bo zanim dorwałam się do HoME, po samej lekturze S, H i WP miałam wrażenie, że wszystkie uduchowione zwierzęta plus entowie opisane jako duchy zesłane przez Eru to muszą być Majarowie, skoro tylko oni z Valarami byli na samym początku Świata. No i samo: „duchy". Plus długowieczność (nieśmiertelność?). Słowa Drzewca w WP do Celeborna i Galadriel. I zapewne inne rzeczy. Sam Tolkien nie za bardzo wiedział co z tymi Orłami, co z koncepcją Majarów. Oj, zmieniał co chwila zeznania ;) Za jeden z problemów Orły=Majarowie uznał fakt, że w WP Gwaihir jest nazwany potomkiem Thorondora (a gdzie indziej mamy przecież Luthien, córkę Melian-Majarki, mamy axani – prawa, zasady, które mówią o ograniczeniach, ale nie mówią, że nie wolno, że absolutnie żaden z nich nie zdecydował się na potomstwo), drugim „problemem" była kwestia katolicyzm-dusza u zwierząt (i wątpliwość/wahanie czy Eru dałby dusze zwierzętom, nieśmiertelne dusze – rozumiem i szanuję, a że szanuję i lubię też jego koncepcję z tymi zwierzęcymi Majarami, to postanowiłam z jak największym szacunkiem spróbować ją nakreślić i wpasować w wydane dzieło i mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło nachalnie – tzn. mnie jako katoliczkę-biocentryczkę dusza u zwierząt nie dziwi :p, a pomysł z Orłami-Majarami cieszy, ale Eru broń, nie chcę tego mieć w fiku, tzn. chciałam, żeby wyszło hmm… neutralnie? Uniwersalnie? Słowa mi zabrakło ;) Ot, zwykłe pociągnięcie pomysłu miało być, o, a nie bicie poglądami po oczach :) Garść cytatów, na których oparłam tekst:

Morgoth's Ring: „Tak jak Valarowie mogli przybierać postać Dzieci, tak i wielu Majarów mogło przybierać postać innych żywych bytów: drzew, kwiatów, zwierząt".

Silmarillion: „Manwe ocknął się i pospieszył na zielone wzgórze Ezellohar, usiadł obok Yavanny pod Dwoma Drzewami i rzekł:

— O, Kementari! Eru przemówił do mnie, oto jego słowa: „Czy ktokolwiek spośród Valarów sądzi, że nie słyszałem wszystkiego, co jest zawarte w Pieśni, aż do najcichszego dźwięku i najsłabszego głosu? Zważcie więc, co wam powiadam! Gdy zbudzą się moje Dzieci, zbudzi się także myśl Yavanny i przywoła z wielkiej dali duchy, aby zstąpiły pomiędzy kelvary i olvary, i niektóre z tych duchów wśród nich zamieszkają, a moje Dzieci będą je szanowały i będą się lękały ich sprawiedliwego gniewu. Do czasu wszakże, póki Pierworodni będą sprawowali władzę i póki Drugie Pokolenie będzie młode". Przypomnij sobie, Kementari, twoja myśl przecież nie zawsze śpiewała samotnie. Czy nie pamiętasz? Spotkała się kiedyś z moją i razem wzbiły się wysoko jak na skrzydłach wielkich ptaków, które szybują ponad obłokami. Te myśli za sprawą Iluvatara także staną się rzeczywistością a zanim jego Dzieci zbudzą się do życia, zjawią się szybkie jak wiatr Orły Władców Zachodu. Yavanna uradowana wstała i podnosząc ramiona ku niebu zawołała:

— Niech moje drzewa rosną wysoko, żeby Orły Króla mogły się na nich zagnieździć!

Manwe także wstał, tak ogromny, że głos jego dolatywał do Yavanny z góry, jak gdyby ze ścieżki wichrów.

— Nie! — rzekł. — Tylko drzewa Aulego będą dość wysokie. Orły zamieszkają na szczytach gór

i tam słyszeć będą głosy wzywające naszej pomocy. Ale po lasach będą chodzili Pasterze Drzew".

Silmarillion: „Duchy w postaci jastrzębi i orłów wciąż przylatywały do jego [Manwego] siedziby i odlatywały z powrotem, a wzrok ich sięgał do dna mórz i przebijał pieczary wydrążone pod korzeniami świata. Duchy te przynosiły Manwemu wiadomości o wszystkim niemal, co się działo na obszarze Ardy".

Morgoth's Ring: „Lecz znów - czy Eru dałby fear (dusze) takim stworzeniom? Orłom i im podobnym być może".

MR: „Huan i Sorontar [Thorondor] mogliby być Majarami – wysłannikami Manwego".

MR: „Manwe wysłał majarskie duchy w postaci Orłów, by zamieszkały w pobliżu Thangorodrimu i miały oko na wszystko, co robił Melkor".

Z innych objaśnień:

Istoty Święte – to nie ja, tak Tolkien nazwał Ainurów w Silmarillionie.


End file.
